What's Destiny?
by Kagayaku Mangetsu-Chan
Summary: Bahkan seorang yang Lemah bisa menjadi kuat untuk melindungi cintanya, dan seorang yang kuat bahkan bisa menjadi lemah karna cinta. Bahkan hal itu berlaku untuk Mafia sekalipun, walau ia terkekang oleh segala urusan. /Summary ancur/ Nyo!Spa, Nyo!Roma/SpaMano!/
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer: Hetalia** © **Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **Warning: OC, OOC, AU, Typo(s), Alur cepat, Nyo!Spain, and Nyo!Romano (South Italy)**

 **Genre: Crime/Drama.**

 **Rated: T**

* * *

Happy Reading:

[Prologue]

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Cuaca yang cukup bersahabat. Cuaca cerah berawan adalah suatu saat yang tepat untuk melakukan hal-hal yang berguna, ditambah sekarang adalah akhir pekan. Banyak sekali orang-orang yang memanfaatkan itu dengan cara: lari pagi, istirahat, piknik, berkebun, atau sekedar jalan-jalan melepas penat sejenak, atau setidaknya bergulung dalam selimut tebal dan bangun pada tengah hari.

Tapi, rutinitas itu hanya berlaku pada orang yang benar-benar sudah siap melepas beban sejenak, istirahat tanpa mementingkan pekerjaan-pekerjaan kantor atau hal-hal yang menguras tenaga dan pikiran. Tapi hal itu tidak berlaku untuk seorang pemuda asal Spanyol yang sedang berada di Italy, tepat di Kota Roma, kota yang menjadi ibukota Italy yang memiliki sejarah yang sangat banyak, dan seluk-beluk kota yang cukup menawan di tiap sudutnya.

 _"Hei, bagaimana untuk hari ini saja kita melepas seuruh beban kita? aku sudah terlalu pusing dan membutuhkan istirahat sejenak. Atau, setidaknya kita mengelilingi kota Roma untuk sesaat."_

Sebuah tempat di pojokan kota Roma, di sebuah bangunan tua dan usang, terdapat sebuah markas kecil-kecilan yang sangat tak terawat. Keadaannya yang dipandang sebelah mata, dan ternyata menyimpan sesuatu yang sangat mencengangkan. Tempat yang ada di pojok atau di pinggiran kota Roma membuat bangunan tua ini jarang ada yang mengetahui. Cukup sempurna untuk dijadikan Markas bukan?

 _"Ku kira kita pergi ke Kota Roma untuk bersantai. Kau tahu 'kan sesaknya di Las Vegas? tadinya aku pikir kita menyamar saja, dan melepaskan beban ini."_

Suara sayup-sayup akan terdengar saat kalian masuk ke dalam bangunan tua ini, suara aneh sepersi orang yang 'berbincang' akan terdengar semakin jelas. Dan bila kita sorot orang yang tadi berbicara, pertama kali, kita akan disambut oleh sebuah ruangan dengan gaya klasik dan interior-interior yang berkelas, semua yang ada dalam ruangan ini terlihat sangat berbeda dari luar, dan berbeda dengan pekarangan bangunan ini, di dalam situ ada tanda-tanda makhluk hidup.

"Kita masih ada tugas, kau tahu itu..."

Terlihatlah 2 orang pemuda berpakaian jas dan topi (yang mereka taruh di meja). Terlihat bahwa kedua anak _Adam_ itu sedang berinteraksi sambil sesekali bertengkar kecil. Sebuah koper-koper besar yang ada melebihi 6-9 koper tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja atau samping meja dan mungkin bawah meja.

Seorang pemuda dengan baju biru bergaris hitam dengan rompi hitam yang menutupi baju kantoran itu, dan tak lupa dasi berwarna hijau terlilit di sela-sela kerah kemejanya, sedang sibuk menghitungi isi dari salah satu koper yang ada di pangkuannya. Manik seindah hutan diguyur hujan berkabut itu sedang menatap tumpukan-tumpukan lembar kertas mata uang pecahan _Dollar_ dengan teliti, lalu sesekali menanggapi ucapan rekannya.

"Hmn, aku baru saja ingin mengirim setengah 'Keluarga' kita menuju Amerika, dan aku berniat meluaskan semua anggota kita di seluruh penjuru Amerika. Sayangnya, sang _Hamburguesa Maniaco_ berusaha untuk mencegah komplotan kita berkembang di sana. Sungguh menyayangkan bukan?" Sang pemuda asal Spanish menghela nafas sinis sambil memainkan beberpa lembar _Dollar_ di genggamannya.

"Kau sudah berfikir sejauh itu? aku saja baru bisa memperluas beberapa komplotanku di _Las Vegas_ , aku baru saja berniat mengembangkannya di sini. Dan kau terlalu berfikiran jauh, _Jerk_!" Sang pemuda Italy hanya mendengus sombong sambil melipat kedua tangannya dan bersandar pada meja yang dipenuhi koper itu.

" _Omerta_ , aku berharap mulut mereka bisa dijaga di sana. Setidaknya lebih cepat lebih baik bukan?" Sang pemuda berkulit eksotis itu langsung menutup koper itu dengan kasar, dan terlihat manik Emeraldnya berkilat.

"Bagaimana bila sekarang kita suruh Feli datang ke sini? aku membutuhkan lebih banyak 'Vargas' agar kita dapat menyelesaikan semua ini. Lalu berlibur sejenak." Sang pemuda Italy hanya mendengus kecil, tidak menjawab _perintah_ dari sang _Capo Crimini_ -nya itu. Setidaknya hanya di hadapan sang pemuda Spanish saja ia akan menganggap seseorang lebih tinggi derajatnya dari pada dia.

"Lalu, siapa yang akan menjaga semua anggota liar 'kita' di Venezia? aku tak yakin mereka bisa dilepas sebentar saja dari Feli. Kau tahu 'kan mereka pernah memberontak?" Ucap sang Italy dengan angkuh dan nada yang sarkastis.

"Tenang saja, aku memiliki _Consigliere_ yang bisa diandalkan..." Jawab sang _Oyabun_ dengan senyum penuh arti.

" _Sì,_ kau menang. Aku akan menghubungi Feli. Dan kau, pergi ke toko kecil yang ada di pinggir kota Roma, persediaan Tomat kita sudah menipis." Sang pemuda berdasi merah itu mengambil topi hitamnya di tempat gantungan topi atau jaket di balik pintu markas, lalu berjalan keluar dan pergi meninggalkan keheningan di ruangan itu.

"Kenapa harus aku...?"

...-_X_-...

Seorang pemuda dengan jaket dan syal hijau sedang berjalan di trotoar dengan gelagat yang santai. Manik Emerald miliknya bersinar cerah, kedua tangannya yang dilapisi sarung tangan dimasukan ke dalam saku celana, nada-nada riang mengalun keluar dari bibir ranumnya, senyum cerah terpapar dengan menawan di sudut bibirnya, dan itu mampu membuat semua gadis _Nosebleed_ saat disapa ramah olehnya.

Antonio Fernandez C. seorang pemuda asal Reino de España yang tinggal di rumah sahabat atau patnernya untuk sementara. Pemuda riang dan ramah senyum dan selalu tertawa dengan gurauannya yang garing dengan senyum yang dapat membuat semua hati orang hangat. Ia sedang berjalan-jalan di pinggiran kota Roma, menghirup udara segar sambil belajar mengenali Seluk-beluk Roma.

"Ah, sampai juga..." Gumam Antonio saat kaki jenjangnya yang dilapisi celana jeans berhenti di sebuah tempat-atau Toko kecil-yang sedang tak terlalu padat pengunjung. Alias, ia bisa belanja dengan santai tanpa harus berhadapan dengan banyak orang.

Krieett*

Bunyi pintu berputar sangat nyaring dan kadang dapat membuat ngilu, Antonio merusaha masuk dan menghiraukan mulutnya yang mendesis karna tubuhnya terasa geli saat pintu itu mengercit. Dilihat dari sini, toko ini terbilang sederhana, dan hanya khusus menampung beberapa sayur atau buah-buahan saja. Matanya bergulir kesana-kemari mencoba mencari objek yang akan ia beli. Hingga sebuah benda bulat berwarna merah dan sangat menggiurkan itu menarik perhatiaannya.

"Tomat..." Gumam Antonio kecil sambil berari ke arah rak Tomat merah segar itu, dan mencoba mencari Tomat yang menurutnya berkualitas. Ia memang suka memilih-milih, dan itu juga berlaku pada makanan kegemarannya.

"Hmn, Semua Tomat itu sangat jauh kualitasnya dari Tomat-Tomat di Negaraku. Aku tak yakin akan membelinya." Sebuah gumaman kecil terdengar keluar dengan mulus saat Antonio mencoba-coba membandingkan Tomat Negaranya dan Tomat yang ada di Toko ini.

"Hhh..." Antonio mendesah kecil dan memalingkan wajahnya kearah rak-rak sayuran dan buah-buahan yang ada di belakangnya. Manik _Zamrud_ itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru Toko dengan alis yang mengernyit, tangan kanannya masih sibuk menggenggam Tomat yang 'tidak' akan ia beli. Sedangkan pikirannya entah sedang melayang keluar dari Toko.

"Ayo, masuk!"

"Ta-tapi..."

Antonio memalingkan wajahnya ke asal suara, Antonio mengernyitkan dahinya saat suara-suara kecil dan pertengkaran kecil terdengar di balik pintu Toko. Suara yang terdengar sangat samar-samar membuat Antonio hanya bisa menggidikan bahu, memalingkan wajah dan kembali mencoba memilah-milih Tomat terbaik.

"Akh, aku tak mau!"

"Ah, sudah saatnya jam makan siang. Aku pergi dulu~selamat berjuang~"

"Tung-eehh..."

Krieet*

Pintu Toko terbuka menampakan sosok seorang wanita berpakaian baju bercorak hitam polos dan celana merah polos selutut, tanganya sibuk memijit keningnya yang cenat-cenut. Mukanya berwarna merah padam dan alis yang berkerut, sang gadis berjalan gontai dengan mata yang terpejam setengah. Sang gadis Italy diam sejenak dan menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

 _'Tenang, Chiara... kau harus tetap tenang. Tokonya sedang tidak padat pengunjung, kau harus melawan rasa takutmu...'_ Batin sang gadis yang bernama _Chiara_ berusaha tetap tenang saat rasa takut mulai menggerogoti nyalinya. Keringat dingin bercucuran di pelipisnya, dengan perlahan mata berwarnya Hazelnut itu terbuka dan menampakan keindahannya yang memukau.

"Ck, kenapa aku harus takut?" Gumam sang gadis dengan nada angkuh dan decakan sinis, ia mulai berjalan menyusuri pelosok Toko kecil itu, mata berwarnya coklat madu itu mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh Toko. Ternyata benar kata 'sahabat'nya, Toko ini sedang sepi pengunjung dan itu membuatnya bisa menghirup nafas lega.

"Oh, Nona. Tunggu sebentar, apa kau tahu Restoran dekat sini yang menyediakan berbagai jenis pasta?" Antonio berjalan dengan luntang-lanting saat dirinya harus membawa Tomat-Tomat di pelukannya. Chiara mengernyitkan dahi saat ia tak bisa melihat dengan jelas Antonio saat tumpukan Tomat merah itu berubah menjadi penghalang penglihatannya.

"Err, siapa kau?" Tanya balik Chiara dengan nada sarkastis.

Antonio yang sedang membawa Tomat berusaha menaruh Tomat itu ke keranjang, karna Troli sedang di servis membuatnya harus membawa Tomat itu sampai depan meja kasir dan mengambil keranjang. Sebenarnya itu terlalu tanggung karna sehabis itu Tomatnya akan diberikan ke kasir yang ada 2 meter di sampingnya. Dan setelah itu ia harus membeli pasta untuk sahabatnya.

"Hhh..." Antonio berlari gontai ke arah keranjang yang ada di samping pintu masuk, dan menaruh Tomat itu dengan terburu-buru dan hati-hati.

Chiara menatap Antonio dengan kebingungan, perasaan yang aneh menyeruak di dadanya, ia merasa perasaannya tak enak. Chiara hanya mendengus sinis menertawakan nyalinya yang kiyut, _masa sih, dia laki-laki?_ pikir Chiara. Ok... Chiara, memang kau pikir Antonio banci?

"Pa-pasta? aku tak terlalu suka pasta. Dan jarang pergi ke restoran yang menyajikan pasta, tapi ibuku pernah pergi ke salah satu restoran yang bernama _Splendor Parthenopes_ dan katanya di restoran itu juga menyediakan pasta. Mungkin kupikir kau ingin ke sana, alamatnya di Via Vittoria Colonna, 32, 00193 Roma, Italy. " Jawab Chiara saat selang beberapa menit menimbang-nimbang untuk menjawab pertanyaan Antonio.

Antonio berbalik dan tersenyum, Chiara berkeringat dingin saat menyadari ada yang janggal. "Ka-kau, laki-laki?" Tanya Chiara sambil mundur beberapa langkah saat manik Hazelnutnya bergetar dan keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya.

" _Si_ , apa aku terlihat seperti wanita?" Antonio nyengir dan kembali berfokus pada keranjang Tomatnya. ".. Dan, Gracias untuk infonya." Lanjut Antonio sambil berjalan ke kasir.

BRUK*

"EH!"

Antonio memalingkan wajahnya ke asal suara dan melihat bahwa gadis yang tadi barusan berbicara dengannya telah terkapar pingsan seketika, dengan tubuhnya yang bersender pada rak buah-buahan. Antonio menjerit histeris dalam hati, dan berlari untuk menolong Chiara yang pingsan.

"Hei," Panggil Antonio panik saat ingat bahwa para staf Toko ini sedang keluar.

TBC OR DELETED?

* * *

AN: Sebenarnya ada beberapa kata yang Yaku ingin sampaikan:

1\. Untuk karakter, nama belakang akan disingkat karna nama belakang adalah nama *** ***** mereka.

2\. Untuk pair, kita gunakan Hetalia x Nyotalia.

3\. Nama Nyotalia Romano, Yaku ambil 'Chiara', tadinya mau make 'Katarina' tapi gak jadi. Dan Yaku tidak menggunakan 'Lovina' karna disini ada karakter 'Lovino' dan mereka tidak memiliki hubungan saudara.

4\. Disini tadinya genre maunya Crime/Roman. Tapi, karna alur cerita ini tidak terlalu menjurus ke Roman, kita ambil untuk penggantinya Drama.

5\. Karakter Nyotalia Antonio itu Isabel.

6\. Disini mungkin bukannya hanya menyangkut SpaMano, atau RomaSpa. Tapi menyangkut beberapa karakter lain, seperti USUK, UKUS, GerIta, ItaGer.

7\. No Yaoi, disini mereka dipasangkan dengan karakter Nyotalia.

8\. Semua karakter disini bukan _Nation_.

Mungkin itu saja yang bisa Yaku sampaikan~ maaf bila alurnya berbelit, itu karna beberapa adegan berputar dan sangkut paut. Kata Terakhir:

Merevielah bila berkenan.

Yaku hargai Review kalian :)) bahkan bila Flame. Kalau mau kritik yang keras dan tajam bisa PM Yaku langsung, ok!


	2. Here

**Disclaimer: Hetalia** © **Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **Warning: OC, OOC, AU, Typo(s), Alur cepat, Nyo!Spain, and Nyo!Romano (South Italy)**

 **Genre: Crime/Drama.**

 **Rated: T**

* * *

Happy Reading:

Chapter#1

[Here]

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

DOR*

"Akh, "

Seorang pemuda dengan pakaian ber-jas dan baju kemeja sedang berlari kencang menyusuri gang-gang sempit dan sepi penduduk. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menyeka darah yang mengalir deras dari bahu kirinya, ia yakin bahwa peluru dari tembakan barusan mengenai telak bahunya. Dan sekarang rasanya tangan kirinya telah mati rasa.

"Ceh, _Dammit!Jerk!Mierda!_ " Semua kata-kata kotor keluar dari bibir pucat itu dengan fariasi tiga bahasa yang berbeda, sang pemuda itu bersender pada dinding di belakangnya. Tubuhnya bergetar kecil dan alisnya mengernyit menahan sakit. Ia merogoh saku jasnya dan mencoba mencari pistol jenis apapun yang penting bisa digunakan untuk membunuh orang.

 _"Ayo!kita cari sebelah sana!"_

Pemuda ber-ahoge itu malah semakin kalut saat ia menangkap suara samar-samar yang ada di sekitarnya. Ia membuka jasnya dengan panik dan mencoba mencari barang untuk pertahanan diri. Nihil, ia tak menemukan apapun.

"Ssshhh... _Dammit!_ mereka mengambil semua senjataku. Bahkan topiku juga diambil. " Gertak sang pemuda saat gigi-gigi putihnya bergemeletuk ria. Ditambah satu tangannya sekarang luka, membuatnya masalah tambah ruwet.

Pemuda asli kota Roma itu bernama 'Lovino V.' pemuda yang hobi mencak-mencak dan merupakan _Capo-Crimini_ dari semua komplotan yang ada. Suka sekali buah berwarna merah yang tidak jelas jenis sayur atau buah, yang bisa kita sebut 'Tomat'. Sekarang Lovino sedang bergelut dengan pikirannnya berusaha mencari jalan keluar.

"Ceh, kemana si _Tomato Bastardo_ itu!saat genting seperti ini, dia malah tidak ada!" Mencak sang pemuda dengan suara yang pelan, takut nanti persembunyiannya ditemukan.

Lovino berusaha menahan diri agar tidak berteriak saking kesalnya. Benar katanya, semua komplotannya yang ada di Venezia membontak dan membuat dinding pembatas ambruk dan mereka menjadi bebas dan membentuk komplotan baru, saat mereka sudah tak ingin dikekang dan ingin memberontak satu-sama-lain demi lembaran uang pecahan _Dollar_. Dan sekarang ialah yang menjadi buruan pertama mereka.

"Ah, mereka pasti sedang menjebakku..." Lovino hanya bisa merutuki dirinya saat dalam situasi seperti ini. Ingin sekali ia meraung sepuasnya atas dasar kekesalan atas semua ini.

 _"AH! ITU, DIA ADA DI SANA!"_

Manik coklat madu itu membulat sempurna saat indera pendengarannya menangkap sebuah gelombang suara dari salah satu organisasi _La Costra Nosa_ yang menjadi orang-orang yang masuk daftar; orang terburuk dan musuh bebuyutan yang pernah ia kenal. Semua orang datang berbondong-bondong saat mendengar panggilan jarak jauh dari salah satu anggota mereka. Lovino berkeringat dingin dan berusaha lari secepat mungkin.

"Ceh, mereka mene-Huwaaaaaaa!" Lovino menjerit histeris saat harus mengerem larinya dengan mendadak, saat di depan jalan yang akan ia lewati terlihat banyak orang _Costra Nosa_ yang sedang memegang senapan dan pistol yang siap meluncurkan peluru dengan bersamaan menjamah semua bagian tubuhnya.

"Glup..." Lovino menelan salivanya saat ia melihat orang-orang bertopi dan dasi itu menyeringai. Inginnnya sih, tadi berbalik. Tapi niatnya diurungkan saat ia melihat banyak sekali gerombolan orang yang dua kali lipat lebih banyak dari yang sedang ada di hadapannya.

" _Don_ Lovino, aku menemukanmu..." Seorang pemuda dengan baju _a la Cosa Nostra_ dan sesulut rokok yang sedang dihisapnya, menatap Lovino dari balik topi hitam yang menutupi rambut kekuning-kuningan dengan sedikit warna coklat dan bersinar saat diterpa sinar matahari. (Re:bilang pirang aja susah banget!)

Lovino berbalik menghadap belakang saat ia melihat sosok yang sangat familiar di matanya. Lovino membulatkan matanya saat sadar siapa yang ada dibalik selimut. "Al-Alfred... bagaimana..." Lovino membulatkan kedua matanya, saking kagetnya saat ia melihat orang yang sedang ia hadapi.

Pemuda itu menaikan topinya memperlihatkan wajah tirus dan rokok yang betengger di mulutnya. Manik _Blue Ocean_ itu memandang Lovino dengan tampang yang meremehkan. "Aku bukan _Alfred_ yang dulu kau kenal, Lovino... aku salah satu klan terkuat yang ada di Amerika. Dan aku datang kesini, untuk bermain-main..." Singkat, padat, dan tak jelas. Lovino hanya memandang pemuda itu, Alfred F. Jones dengan tatapan kebingungan.

Alfred menepuk kedua tangannya sekali, dan semua gerombolan orang itu langsung mundur. "Tinggalkan kami..." Perintah Alfred dengan nada dingin dan sedikit ketus, dan akhirnya gang kecil itu hanya tinggal dua orang berbeda negara.

"Aku tak menyangka, kau... kau... yang menjadi _Capo_ dari mereka! _Jerk!_ " Desis Lovino sambil mencoba menahan diri agar tidak membanting pemuda di hadapannya dengan brutal.

"Lebih tepatnya, aku yang menghasut mereka agar bergabung denganku," Alfred menyeringai dan menarik nafas sejenak. "-Agar mereka membuka mulut atas semua yang kau lakukan... kau bunuh keluarga kami bukan?" Lovino merasa nafasnya tercegat saat mendengar kalimat terakhir, perasaan tak enak menyeruak di dadanya.

"Aku tahu kau sengaja." Alfred tersenyum licik sambil memutar-mutar tangannya di udara.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Lovino dengan keringat dingin.

"Pura-pura tidak tahu...?" Alfred tertawa terbahak-bahak membuat Lovino semakin heran.

"Ap-"

"Kau tahu Feliciano dimana?, dan ternyata Feliciano ada di-"

"JANGAN SENTUH ADIK-KU, _JERK! DAMMIT! MIERDA_!" Pekik Lovino saat seluruh tubuhnya menegang dengan nafas yang ngos-ngosan. Gigi-giginya bergetuk saat ia tak bisa menahan amarahnya yang memuncak.

"Tenang saja Lovino, Feliciano tak akan ku apa-apakan." Jawab Alfred dengan nada yang santai dan diselangi tawa yang ganjal.

"Grrr... kau membuatku naik darah..." Desis Lovino yang tak tahan saat tangannya berusaha mencekik leher Alfred.

"Eh..."

Kedua pasang mata itu melirik kesumber suara, Alfred menggengam erat pistolnya, takut itu tamu tak diundang. Seorang Wanita dengan rambut yang disanggul dengan baju kemeja dan rok selutut sedang memungut beberapa buku yang berserakan di jalan gang itu. Terlihat raut panik menghiasi wajah manis wanita itu. Dan Alfred mengendurkan pengangannya pada senapan itu.

"Ah, _Lo Siento_... aku tidak tahu, apa aku menggagu kalian?" Tanya wanita itu seraya berdiri dan mendekap buku-buku itu dengan tas yang ada di genggamannya. Lovino menatap manik _Emerald_ wanita itu dengan tatapan heran. Sedang Alfred hanya menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan yang aneh.

"Ah, tidak. Ini bukan masalah yang penting." Sanggah Alfred enteng tanpa menghiraukan Lovino yang berusaha menstabilkan emosinya. _'Ini BUKAN masalah yang PENGTING, JEEEERRRKK?!_ ' pekik Lovino dalam hati.

"Ah, maaf mengganggu. Aku pergi dulu..." Sang wanita hanya tersenyum kecil dan berlalu dengan berlari kecil meninggalkan kesunyian di tempat Alfred dan Lovino.

"Ceh, perempuan aneh..." Gerutu Lovino kecil.

"Sampai dimana kita tadi?" Tanya Alfred yang mulai menatap Lovino serius.

"Hal itu tak perlu dilanjutkan, _Don_ Alfred. Itu akan menjadi masalah panjang bila kita berperang sekarang." Alfred mengernyitkan dahinya, bingung.

"Kau menyerang saat aku lemah, _Bastardo!_ coba lawan aku saat posisi kita seimbang. Dan nanti, bawa si alis tebal juga, aku tahu dia termasuk komplotan _Costra Nosa._ " Sekaan Lovino tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Alfred. Alfred hanya tersenyum sinis dan berbalik memunggungi Lovino.

"Dari mana kau tahu tentang itu?" Alfred mendecak kagum saat ia baru sadar tentang IQ Lovino (?).

"Kalau kata kita. **Dimana ada Arthur, disitu ada Alfred.** _Klise_ bukan? dan kau seorang _Costra Nosa_ sama sepertiku, sayangnya kau bukanlah seorang atasan. Benar begitu?" Tanya Lovino dengan nada sinis dan menaikan satu aliisnya.

"Wuah, tak masalah bila Arthur yang menjadi _Capo Crimini_. Selagi itu Arthur," Alfred tertawa kecil sambil menatap jalanan di hadapannya, masih dengan posisi memunggungi Lovino.

Senyum Alfred menggembang. "Dan kau juga bawa _Tomato Bastardo_ -mu itu..." Senyum licik terhias di bibir Lovino. Alfred menepuk tangan dua kali, seperti kode untuk 'mundur'.

"Aku pergi. _Goodbye_..."

"Hmn, pergilah, _Bastard_!dan jangan kembali!"

...-_X_-...

Angin berhembus dengan perlahan, menerbangkan helaian rambut coklat itu. Manik _Hazelnut_ itu mengedarkan pandangangnya dengan tatapan kosong, tangan kanannya sibuk memegang pundak kirinya, ringisan demi ringisan terdengar seraya masuk dilahap angin. Jas hitam yang dikenakan itu sudah setengah basah oleh darah yang mengalir dari pundak, kepalanya terasa nyut-nyutan dan perih.

"Ck, aku ada dimana?" Manik coklat madu itu menatap sekitarnya dengan rasa antara gelisah dan jenuh. Terlihat di hadapannya terdapat perempatan gang sempit yang tidak ia ketahui nanti akan bermuara kemana.

"Ke kanan? ke kiri? atau ke depan?" Sang pemuda ber- _ahoge_ itu-Lovino-menatap ketiga sisi jalan yang 'mungkin' akan ia lewati. "Atau, aku putar balik saja?" Perasaan takut menyeruak di dalam hatinya. Kalau ternyata bila di belakangnya ada salah satu bawahan Alfred? mati dia.

"Ck, aku pergi ke depan saja..." Lovino berusaha agar tidak melompat ke jurang saking _stress_ -nya dia. Kepalanya pusing, bahunya luka, senjatanya dirampas, dan uang? lenyap sudah. Ia sedang tak mau menghitung kerugiannya sekarang, okey? cukup sudah ia menerima kenyataan tentang kondisinya sekarang.

Kaki-kaki jenjang itu berjalan maju dengan bergantian. Lovino mengikuti kata hatinya, jalan yang 'lurus', bukan 'belok'. Ok, kata-kata kita tadi itu terlalu Ambigu. Setiap perjalanan selalu ada lantunan suci (makian) yang keluar dengan fasih dari mulutnya.

Biar kita luruskan, barangkali ada reader yang belum mengerti tentang alur cerita yang terlalu berbelit-belit. _La Costra Nosa_ , atau kita sebut saja 'Mafia', dan Lovino adalah salah satu klan Mafia di Italy, yang lebih bermukiman di Las Vegas. Karna ia harus memperluas daerah Mafia, atau lebih tepatnya diusir dari Las Vegas, akhirnya jatuhlah keputusanya untuk mendirikan Mafia yang bermukiman di ibukota Italy, dengan bantuan sahabat Mafianya yang berasal dri Spanyol.

Dan untuk Mafia-Mafia Las Vegas, itu adalah urusan adiknya yang sangat lincah dan sulit ditangkap Polisi, maka dari itu klan ia dan adiknya masih tetap ada di Las Vegas. Dan begitu juga kota Venezia, adiknyalah yang mengatur dan mendidik _Mad Man_ yang masih amatir di Venezia. Intinya, ia mengurus Mafia kota Roma, sedangkan adiknya Las Vegas dan Venezia.

Karna terlalu terbawa suasana, tiba-tiba Lovino sadar tentang keadaannnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke pelosok gang kecil itu yang kumuh dan kotor. Lovino semakin dibuat bingung saat di depannya adalah jalan buntu. Sedangkan ia tak tahu ia ada dimana. Lengkap sudah penderitaan Lovino.

" _Dammit!_ aku ada dimana?" Maki sang pemuda saat manik hazelnutnya menatap gelisah jalan buntu di hadapannya.

"Arrrrggghh..." Geram Lovino sambil memukul sekali tempok di hadapannya lalu mengaduh sakit.

 _"Ibu, ibu Isabel nanti mau kesini lagi 'kan~"_

 _"Ibu, ibu besok ajarin aku baca~"_

Pergerakan Lovino terhenti tatkala saat suara-suara aneh terdengar dari balik tembok tebal dan tinggi itu. Lovino mengernyitkan dahi sambil mendekatkan telinganya pada tembok itu. Perasaan aneh menyeruak di hatinya, suara-suara bernada riang terdengar sampai balik tembok tempatnya berada.

 _"Eh, tadi kayak ada yang mukul tembok ini, yah?"_

Manik hazelnut Lovino terbelalak saat suara familiar terdengar dari balik tembok itu. Suara yang ia kenal, tapi ia tidak ingat dimana.

 _"Bukan~mungkin itu hanya_ Unicorn _yang menusuk tembok~"_

 _"Kamu tahu_ Unicorn _darimana?"_

 _"Saat itu ada Om-om yang datang ke sini, lalu dia belikan makanan buat kita, terus nyeritain tentang_ Unicorn _, kelinci terbang~seru pokoknya~yah gak, teman-teman?"_

 _"IYA~"_

Lovino sudah tidak bisa mendenggar percakap di balik tembok itu saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya oleng dan jatuh tersungkur, kepalanya terasa perih dan nyut-nyutan, tangannya susah untuk begerak. Lovino berusaha berdiri dan meminta tolong, sampai akhirnya kesadarannya hilang.

BRUK*

"Eh, itu kayaknya bukan Unicorn, deh..." Seorang wanita ber-sanggul itu terlihat khawatir saat mendengar bunnyi dentuman keras dari balik tembok tempat bersembunyinya.

"Lho, trus apa, dong~?" Seorang anak kecil dengan _T-shirt_ yang kedodoran terlihat antusias dengan topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Ayo, anak-anak kita lihat."

...-_X_-...

Manik _Hazelnut_ itu terbuka perlahan, menampakan begitu indahnya dan menawan manik itu, dan saat mata berwarna coklat madu itu dapat menyesuaikan diri dengan suasana cahaya, dan bertemu dengan manik _Zamrud_ yang terlihat cemas. Manik _Hazelnut_ itu terbelalak saat tak sadar apa yang terjadi, otomatis tubuhnya langsung tegap dan bangun, kecuali bila saat ia ingin bangun tidak ada gejala.

"HAH!ap...hhmppn..." Manik itu terbelalak saat sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya, dan ternyata manik _Zamrud_ itu tak kalah kaget.

1... Detik

15... Detik

21... Detik.

42... Detik.

59... De-

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Burung-burung yang ada di atap berterbangan dengan cepat saat suara membahana terdengar dari salah satu Toko buah-buahan dan sayuran, membuat orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang terlihat terkena ganguan telinga, dan saat itulah Ambulans dengan kebetulan lewat, dan membawa korban-korban itu.

Kembali ketempat semula, terlihat di kasur salah satu kamar di Toko itu ada dua makhluk berbeda spesies (?) itu tengah berduaan di dalam kamar itu. Yeah? berdua. Yang satu perempuan berambut panjang dan memiliki bando berwarna merah, sedang meringkuk dengan menggigil di balik selimut. Yang satu laki-laki sedang berlutut sambil memegang daun telinganya saat gendang telinganya berdengung.

"Aaaa... " Sang laki-laki berambut ikal-Antonio-tak bisa berkata-kata saat tubuhnya ikut menggigil saat rasa takut menyelimutinya dan tentang biaya operasai gendang telinga (?).

"Shhh..." Sang perempuan sedang meringkuk di balik selimut sambil menyumpah-serapah nasibnya. Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menutupi mulutnya, wajahnya berwarna merah saat mengingat tentang 'Ciuman'-nya dan pemuda aneh itu. Ingat, itu tidak disengaja, TIDAK DISENGAJA!#dicapsatasperintahChiara.

"Akh... Kau kenapa?" Tanya Antonio seraya mengorek telinganya saat nada melengking itu tak lagi berdengung di telinganya.

Chiara menyibak selimutnya dan menampakan diri dengan wajah masam. "Damn! kau mencuri ciuman pertama-" Keringat dingin kembali bercucuran di sekujur tubuhnya, bayang-bayang menakutkan menyelumutinya saat matanya bertemu dengan mata Antonio. Bahkan kata-kata Chiara belum selesai. "-ku..."

Chiara menggigit bibir bawahnya, langsung masuk ke dalam selimut seraya berteriak dengan suara yang tenggelam oleh bantal di wajahnya.

"Eh...?" Antonio nampak kebingungan dengan tingkah perempuan yang ada di hadapannya yang terbilang 'Aneh' itu. Dan baru pertamakali ia melihat parempuan macam Chiara.

"Hei." Antonio bangun dan berjalan ke arah ranjang putih polos itu.

Begini, jadi setelah Chiara pingsan, dan para staf sedang keluar, Antonio membawa Chiara masuk ke dalam ruangan yang ditunjukan salah satu staf yang tidak ikut makan siang. Dan disinilah ia berada, terperangkap bersama seorang perempuan yang mungkin mengidap 'Kelainan Jiwa' setiap bertatapan dengannya, apa wajahnya seseram itu? sampai mahkluk di hadapannya itu ketakutan dan meringkuk di balik selimut tebal.

Dan insiden itu? jadi begini, saat Chiara tidur dan terlelap (pingsan) Antonio tengah sibuk memandang wajah manis perempuan itu saat tengah tidur, begitu tenang dan menawan, sampai tak sadar wajah Antonio sudah ada di atas wajah Chiara. Chiara yang baru sadar panik dan langsung bangun sampai tak sadar ada wajah Antonio di hadapannya, dan begitulah seterusnya.

"Eheheh..." Antonio terkikik kecil sambil menjilat ujung bibirnya saat ia dapat mengecap rasa manis di ujang sana, terlintas dipikirannya bagaimana lembutnya dan manisnya bibir Chiara. Chiara yang ada di balik selimut hanya bersemu merah setiap kali mengingat hal itu.

"Damn! kenapa kau tertawa!" Chiara yang ada di balik selimut masih bisa mendengar kikikan Antonio yang membuat merinding.

Antonio menyibak selimut tebal itu menampilkan Chiara yang sedang meringkuk dengan wajah merah padam. "Tidak kenapa-napa." Jawab Antonio dengan seringaian jahil.

Chiara yang dapat melihat wajah Antonio dengan dekat hanya bisa meneguk ludah. "DAMN!TINGGALKAN AKU!" Teriak Chiara sambil menarik selimut dengan kasar.

"Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa?" Tanya Antonio sambil menaikan satu alis coklat miliknya.

"An-Androphobia... apa kau mengerti?" Chiara merasa jantungnya berdebar dan peluh membanjiri, dada sesak, tenggorokan kering, dan rasanya ia mau pingsan sekarang.

"Eh? apa itu Androphobia?" Tanya Antonio polos dan muka pengen ditampol.

"Ta-Takut laki-laki..." Singkat, tapi itu dapat membuat kepala Antonio berputar.

TBC OR DELETED?

* * *

AN: Yaku bilang apa, disini mungkin ch. depan bukan hanya menyangkut SpaMano/RomaSpa doang. Buat ch. ini maaf terlalu jelek. Dan pengertiannya yang berbelit-belit.

Untuk beberapa chara dan alur cerita bakal AU, dan tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan film dan alur cerita Hetalia buatan Hidekazu Himaruya. Oh, dan tentang Androphobia kalian cari tahu sendiri yah?#ditimpuk

Dari cara pertama kali Chiara ketemu sama Antonio pasti kalian tahu apa itu 'Androphobia'. Mungkin sekian basa-basinya. Dan Yaku punya tebak-tebakan.

Siapa yang dibicarakam anak itu dengan Isabel? Laki-laki yang dimaksud anak kecil itu?:

a. Antonio

b. Arthur

c. Alfred

Sekian saja pertanyaannya~untuk jawaban akan terjawab di alur cerita nanti yang akan membahas itu, gak janji ch. depan~

Kata terakhir:

Mereviewlah bila berkenan :"))


End file.
